Maybe It's Meant To Be
by mandiii
Summary: James is sure Lily is desperatly in love with him. Problem? She just doesn't know it yet. Will a school play of one of the greatest love stories of all time make her realize?


Lily, James, Sirius, Elise, Remus, and Katie were all in muggle studies.

Seeing it as the natural thing to do, James, Sirius, Katie and Elise were all sleeping.

Lily and Remus were taking notes. Somewhere in the monotanous tone of the teachers endless voice and the lack of sleep, they had found the motive to be proactive in passing muggle studies. This was the neverending wheel. Lily and Remus would bust their asses off, do each homework assignment no matter how pointless. They would study gradually and fluently so when exams cam around, they were not straining to know the material well enough to pass. Everyone else would pretend not to care because it didnt matter, then exams would pop up, and Remus and Lily would feel sorry for them enough to pass along their notes. And so on it went.

Even as the clock ticked, and time had slowed to baby steps, Professor Lements was still estatic in discussing the possible career choices for Muggles. Not that any of the students present were muggles of course. Not that the knowlegde would actually matter after they had passed the class. But on she droned.

Exasperated, Lily looked to the obnoxiously snoring James Potter. He had cradled his head with his thick arms, and his glasses were slightly ashew, matching his ridiculously messy jet black hair. It was sort of ironic that Potter looked angelic when he slept. Lily glared at his lack of effort, and made a broken promise that she would not help him when he failed. Taking a break from the note taking that bored her, she took her quill and stabbed Potter's arm with it. The effect was instantaneous: he jumped up and let out a shriek of pain as he clasped his arm, hoping to heal it with his fingers. Lily giggled silently and returned to her notes.

Professor Lements mistaked James' wince of pain for excitement of the job of a congressman. "Oh, Mr. Potter, atlast someone to share my enthusiasm and interest at the muggles way of life!"

James, arm still clasped over arm, managed to say "Oh yes...very fascinating. Um.. I'll just sit now.. I think." He sat down in his chair again, glaring at a innocent looking red haired girl next to him.

"What was that for, Evans?"

She looked up at him, her bright emerald eyes shining with humor. " Huh?"

Potter rolled his eyes. "Have I done something to personally offend you?"

She hid a smirk and tilted her head ever so slightly. "What?" James's couldn't stay mad at her, ever actually. Which was not the case with her at all. A common fact known about Lily Evans is she could hold a grudge. Between that, it was also common knowlegde that James was irrevocably in love with Lily Evans, a fact soon found out in second year, when he thought it would be funny to ask her out reptitively, hoping her answer would change. But Lily Evans was determined to be unlike every other girl. She was not pathetic, desperate, or weak, and going out with James Potter could possibly change that. She would never allow that to happen. Women already did that enough, degrading themselves to please someone else. James Potter hoped that he could change Lily's mind, for in fact, he was truly, madly in love with her. Nothing would or could change that.

James rolled his eyes at her response. Lily loved this game, it could get her out of anything. But what couldnt? She was perfect in every way. He turned away from her unwillingly as she started to scribble her notes again. He loved her handwriting. Messy cursive. It described her personality flawlessy. But today he didn't feel like going down the road where he would stare at her to make her uncomfortably, then she would scream at him. Nope... not today. Since he was up now, not by choice, he figured that Sirius, his best mate, should be too. Sirius's head was pressed again the table, his arms in his lap. He was drooling out of his mouth like a dog and his black shaggy hair spilt across the desk. James was highly amused by this image, before he bent down and whispered "Elise has nothing but a towel on" in his ear.

Sirius sat straight up and in doing so, bumped his head on the wall behind him. Groaning, he looked around hopefully, before spotting James sniggering besides him. Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform, he glared at James and punched him in the arm. Ouch... that was going to bruise. Sirius looked longingly at Elise, whose long curly hair was halfway in her face, the rest scattered down her back. Her face was in a scowl as though she smelled something bad, but amazingly she still looked like an angel. Sirius wanted her. There was no other way to explain it.

James laughed at him, all the while secretly understanding exactly what Sirius was going through. He glanced at the red head next to him. She had her hair in her face and she furiously tucked it behind her ear. Much to her dismay, it fell in her face automatically. James smiled. She sighed and looked up, noticing that she had an audience. She glared viciously at him, thinking he was laughing at her. James quickly looked away. He was wrong, apparently he was going down that road today however unintentional.

Sirius tapped James and pointed towards Remus, who was scribbling just as fast as Lily. They both laughed, even though he was the only reason they were passing this class. Later, they would beg to look at the notes he was scribbling presently. Remus was too deeply in his notes to notice that he was being the butt of their joke. Good thing too. Remus was the brains of their little group, the marauders, and without him supporting the three of them, the three other members would quickly fall. Come to think of it, even with all of Remus's help, Peter still barely passed. Remus sincerely felt sorry for the boy. He was usually the butt of James and Sirius's jokes unknowingly. He wasn't that bright to actually figure it out. But the group, however unfunctional, worked together. Like a puzzle piece. It wouldn't be complete without Peter.

The melodramatic Professor Lements suddenly stopped in the middle of her lecture. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, We have reached our final career, the glamorous actor or actress! These people have gone way back in the muggle's history, dating back to as early as 534 BC. The Purpose of Plays back then was to worship the Goddess Dionysus. People that acted in the early stages of theatre were the lowest class. But now times it is quite the opposite. In relation to our study of muggle literature and muggle careers, this semester, your grade will be mostly based on your participation."

Here she paused for effect and added suspense. Most of the class was still unconcious, but actually some of the class woke up at this sudden change of routine, where she would go on and on in the same tone of voice like every day of every year.

"This year, Unlike every other year, We will be having a performance in front of the whole school to show your understanding of English Literature, namly Shakespeare. Everyone will participate, seeing as your grade depends on it. Here comes the moment of suspense, the moment you have all been waiting for... Among all of Shakespeare's works, we will be performing one of his argueably most famous plays: Romeo and Juliet!!"

Lily and Remus both looked excited, while everyone else looked either confused or utterly bored once again. Most everyone was awake now, the feeling of change was abundant.

"I'm very excited to do Romeo and Juliet, It is very well written and one of my personal favorites. Although many of you will argue about the difficulty of line memorization and practice outside of class time, " A huge chorus of groans went around the room, " I think that you will end up actually enjoying yourself. Unknown to you, I have been watching you these past couple weeks to see who was appropriate for each character. Unlike in the muggle world, I will not be holding auditions seeing as this is a mandatory activity. So without furthur ado, The sought after part of Juliet, One of the star crossed lovers in our story will be..."

"Lily Evans,"

Lily Evans looked up from her notes, jaw dropped. She turned bright red. She, Lily, got the main part? She looked embarased around, finding everyone's eyes were gawking at her. Lily shifted her hair so it was covering her face. Lily Evans hated attention from anything. She winced as it finally dawned on her what this would mean. The whole school watching her as she failed. Just fantastic.

Elise, now fully awake stood up, screaming " Go Lily! You'll be the prettiest Juliet ever!!" Lily laughed at Elise. She was like that. You could say that she was full of personality, but really, she was just really loud and not afraid to be herself, unlike everyone else. Elise was very rare. Professor Lements was disgraced at Elise's interuption and politely told her to sit down and shut up.

"James Potter, Please stand up" Lily froze. No... it couldn't be...Fate couldn't be this cruel... could it?

"You will be playing Romeo," James, obviously oblivious shrugged at sat back down. Lily sighed loudly and put her head down. James gave the back of Lily's head a weird look. Remuse leaned over to James and whispered something in his ear. For some reason, James suddenly smirked largely.

"Sirius Black,"

Sirius smirked, raising his eyebrows. "What?" he replied disrespectfully. This was his favorite game to play with teachers, his favorite, Professor McGonagall. Although she punished him badly for it, she would get so frustrated and exasperated, that in the end, it was so worth it.

Professor Lements sighed, "Please, Mr. Black, for heaven's sake, stand up."

"Oh, you should have said so to begin with." He slowly stood up, stretching.

"You will be playing Mercutio. I sincerely hope that you can do it."

"Who the hell is he?" Sirius asked, purposely cussing. He saw her consider reporting him, but then gave up the idea. "He is Romeo's friend that gets Killed and Romeo Kills Tybalt that killed Mercutio," She said dramaticly. Every time she said Kill, She spat out the word and moved her hand like she was stabbing someone.

"Oh... huh," Sirius said with a... cool smile on his lips. Sirius gave her a weird look of confusion.

"Remus Lupin," Professor Lements rolled the R in his name, suceeding in making herself look ten times more stupid.

Remus stood up without complaint.

"You will be playing Benvolio," Remus sighed and sat down. Of course he'd get a part with lots of lines. He ironically had the same problem as Lily, he absolutely detested attention. He would be fine with essays and reports.

"Severous Snape"

Snape who was drawing a weird sort of creature on his notebook looked up, then stood up scowling about having his drawing interupted. He was mad primarily about being in this class. He had signed up for astronmy, but somebody had changed his and all the Slytherins schedule so they were learning about filthy muggles. Who would do such a thing?

"You will be playing Tybalt"

"Who the hell is he?" He snapped staring at his insane professor, wondering what sort of witch she was if she wanted to teach about muggles. Probably half-blood or less.

"He is the guy who kills Mercutio who will be played by Sirius," Snape grinned an.. evil grin. " And is then killed by Romeo who will be played by James," Snape scowled hatefully and sat down, returning to his drawing. James laughed along with Sirius and Remus.

"Ben Thomson"

A tall boy stood up. He could be recongnized as the beater on the Slytherin team.

"You will be playing Lord Montague,"

The boy couldn't care less. He shrugged and sat back down, falling to sleep again. Professor Lements glared at him. She might have to replace him.

"Lucious Malfoy," Lucious sent Professor Lements a nasty look, but seeing she wouldn't yield, he stood up.

"You will play the Escalus Prince of Verona"

"Who the hell is he?" Lucious snapped. "He banishes Poor Romeo," Lucious grinned nastyly. " After killing Tybalt for revenge on Tybalt killing Mercutio," Lucious murmurs something that sounded like " I like this play," Before plopping down in his seat, returning to his usual whining to Henry Goyle about his genius plan to take out the whole muggle population.

"What art thou drawn among these heartlesshinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, Look upon thy death." Professor dramtically said, using her hands, her face wroth with expression.

The whole class exchanged terrified glances at each other, telling each other she was mentally unstable nonverbally.

"Katie Johnson," Katie stood up.

"You will be Juliet's nurse," Katie nodded, high fiving Lily, who was still in shock about her sudden fame.

"Elise Smith," Elise stood up cheer for her self with some yeah yeahs.

"You will play... Lady Capulet," Professor Lements put her finger on the page as she read off her name. She looked like she was unsure of her choice, and perhaps a little worried.

"Is that like... "

"Juliet's Mother my dear," The Professor said sounded strangely like Elise's mother.

"Ohhh, LILY! I'M YOUR MOM!" Elise basically shrieked before and sitting down. She smirked at Lily and mouthed "I'm your mom." Lily laughed and gave her a nod as if she were mentally retarded. Lily was secretly envious of Elise. How she wasn't worried at all about her part and performing in front of the school. It was truly amazing.

"Thank you, Ms. Smith, for that preview. It was most appreciated. But please sit still so others can hear their names. Peter Pettigrew," Peter had to be nudged by James who whispered " That's you," Before standing up, which was strangely not that much different from when he was sitting down. He stood at a impressive 5'6. What was worse was Remus, James, and Sirius were all atleast 6'0, making Peter appear much shorter.

"You will be playing a servant in the Capulet house"

"Huh? What's his name?," Peter said, before his mouth hung open.

"Your name in the play is Peter, easy enough to rememeber"

"But that's my...," Sirius whispered something in his ear before Peter sat down, turning bright red. Why did he always have to be the one to lok stupid? Couldn't one of his friends have a turn?

"Sit down please Peter," Professor Lements sung off tune.

"I am."

"Oh... ok... Frank Long Bottom will be playing Friar Laurence"

Frank stood up and sat back down, blushing from all the attention he was getting. Alice who sat in back of him smiled a little bit, before blushing too. It was common to know that they were both mad for each other, but neither had enough courage to tell the other. Their friends had been trying for ages.

"Emily Herald," A kinda chubby, but still pretty girl stood up.

"You will be playing a servant in the Capulet house, His name is Samson"

Emily looked kinda sad before sitting down. Poor girl.

"Luke Yong"

A skinny boy stood up. He was really tall and lanky.

"You will be playing Capulet, Thats head of a noble family, if you were wondering"

"Is that like Juliet's dad?" He said in a low voice.

"Oh dear boy, yes it is," Professor Lements let out a chuckle before it turned into a cough. Some of the class giggled, both at the teacher and the dumbstruck boy. He grumbled something that no one heard and sat down.

"Jack Laven"

"Yes?" A very cute boy stood up. Elise turned around before giving Lily "the look" and turned her eyes back to him. Sirius noticed this and looked back at the competition. He could so take him. Elise had horrible taste. Jack was lame, so dull. She'd get tried of his face soon enough to see he was nothing special... he hoped.

"You will also be playing a servant in the capulet house. This servant is called Gregory"

"Ok, sounds good," He said smoothly before sitting down and smiling at Elise. Elise giggled before turning around. Sirius turned and glared at Jack. Jack gave Sirius a smirk. Sirius glared harder. Men feared Sirius Black. They did not smirk. Jack was nothing compared to Sirius. Sirius could take down Jack just like that. But, he figured that Elise would do the job by crushing his heart. She'd b sick of him in a week, tops. No need to worry.

"Amy Colar"

A pretty, but very skinny girl stood up.

"Dear, you will be playing Rosaline," Professor Lements told her, sounding like she was talking to a 4 year old.

"Professor, Who's She?" Amy asked, rather loud for such a small person. Sirius eyed her. She was pretty cute, too skinny but that could be dealt with or easily ignored. She'd be great for making Elise jealous. He couldn't be single while she was taken. That would look pathetic.

"She is the girl that Romeo is in love with before he mets the love of his life, Juliet" she motioned to James and Lily, making the air a little stiff between them.

"That's all the main characters from this class, which is most of them. All of you guys that didin't get a part, do not despair," Lily looked around. All the people that didn't get parts looked rather... happy. They should be. The next semester grades for them would be so easy.

"There will be little parts like guards and stage hands. As you know, the people in this play were not witchs or wizards, or if they were it didn't say. Thank you all. For those of you that got parts, I have scripts up here. You will need to memorize your lines by next week."

A huge groan went through out the room to those people that got parts. This was not going 2 be fun.

"Lily Evans and James Potter I need you to see me after class," A bell went off, just on time.

"Class dismissed"

All the students ran to lunch.

Katie and Elise stayed until Professor Lements told them it would be a while. "We'll save you a seat at lunch Lils," Katie said, laughing at something Elise said.

Lily and James remanded.

"My darlings," Professor said deeply. Lily coughed, but it sounded rather like a giggle. She was actually scared out of her mind. She felt strangely trapt in between Potter and Professor Lements. Not such a great combination.

"As you both should know, you got the most important characters in the play. As you know, this play is about two people who fall desperatly and totally in love. They are soul mates of the deepest kind, their love for each other is as flawless as a full moon. This means that in the play, you guys will... be touching lips alot... what's the word for it"

"Kissing?" James supplied.

"Ah yes, So I thought that you guys need to get comfortable with kissing each other, In the play, you will be doing that alot. Seeing as we are all mature adults, I dont see why any of us should have a problem with this. It should be strictly professional."

Lily jaw dropped. Was she truly awake or did everything just seem to be going blurry? Was this hell? It couldn't be. But wait, A memory of her childhood came back to her. Her sister went through the phase of acting, and she was in a play where she had to kiss a guy. And as Petunia was only 10, kissing a boy would give her cooties. But, as Lily remembered it, the boy had secretly put his hand between their lips, a technique that Petunia had called stage kissing. That wouldn't be that bad.

"Uh... Professor, do you mean like really kissing or stage kissing?" Lily asked.

"My dears, there is something you both need to know and understand clearly. When you're on stage, it is reality, You have to believe that. You want to convince the people in the audience to believe that it is happening. That's what makes acting so versitile, you can be someone else. You need to believe that what you're doing is really happening. It will help with the performance, so to answer your question, yes my dear. You need to be really kissing. "

Lily was speechless. This could not be happening. This was an alternate reality from the deepest levels of Hell. She would wake up sweating profusly and screaming any moment now.

"Since this is real, you need to be comfortable kissing and touching one another. Everything has to seem natural. Everything must be perfect. I also thought you needed to practice kissing one with another, since it need to look real, it needs to have passion in it... even lust in it, Romeo and Juliet had alot of passion and lust towards each other and so must you."

Lily's mouth hung open in shocking reality. This was real. She could feel it. There wasn't a level this deep. She couldn't believe this was happening. Could it get any worse than this?

"In fact, I think you should start practicing right now," Professor Lements said.

" Go on... Kiss. It's quite a natural thing to do, don't be nervous. I need to see if the chemistry is right between you."

Just her luck. "I just need to pretend I'm somewhere else. This really shouldn't be this hard. James is actually pretty attractive, we can just leave our mutual dislike for each other by the side. This won't be that bad" Lily tried to argue with her subconcious.

James couldn't believe his luck. He was kissing the girl of his dreams for a grade in a class. What could be better? He looked down at Lily who was conviently a foot shorter than him. He could almost read her thoughts, But he was used to rejection by now. He could use this opportunity to sway Lily's decision, make her think that he wasn't such a worthless guy to begin with. He would make her see.

He took a step to close the space between him and Lily. He touched her face lightly, tracing her jawline with his finger, looking deep into her green eyes. Lily looked up at him in surprise. There was something about his eyes that she hadn't seen before. They were amber on the inside, blending with a dark green to the outside. She'd never realized what beautiful eyes he had. She found herself doubting and lost. That was until his lips touched hers. It was like fire had burst from his lips to hers and she threw herself around him, clenching to him. James, surprised at her enthusiasm, deepened the kiss, his hands at her waist. He tested his tongue on the inside of her lower lip and she answered in the same way. He wanted her so badly, He couldn't stand it. Her hands ran through his hand, driving him momentarily insane. They pushed closer to each other, if possible, Lily slowly sucking in and out on his tongue. They both forgot where they were, and even that a professor was watching them. It was just them, and they were together and alone. Lily found that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. She deepened the kiss, groaning a little near the back of her throat. James pushed his tongue against hers, as she dove into his mouth, craving more.

"Okay, that's just right. Just as I had thought. Perfect chemistry. Almost thought it was real. That's enough for now," Professor Lements smiled creepily as she watched them. She had planned this, watched them carefully around each other. The sexual tension between them was undeniable. She had choosen right. Lily and James continued to snog like like they hadn't heard her.

"Hey!" The Professor snapped loudly clapping her hands.

Lily jumped back, blushing instantly. James hand jumped to his screwed up hair. James had the biggest grin Lily had ever seen him with. She couldn't believe she had just made out with James Potter in front of Professor Lements.... and she had liked it. What was the matter with her? This was the most unromantic place to make out, yet it had seemed to be the best kiss of her life. Her lips... they felt... like they were burning. They still did. As she looked up, James Potter was looking at her like he had never before. She quickly looked away.

"Not bad not bad. I was once an actress and had to kiss many a gent. More passion next time, I want to feel the flames coming from that kiss, you may go." Lily and James both held in their laughs and turned to leave.

Lily had felt the flames so strongly. She couldn't imagine more flames in a kiss. Even Lily couldn't deny James was a great kisser.

I just kissed Lily Evans... maybe not of her choice but still... my gosh, she's a great Kisser, probably one of the best I've ever kissed... where did she get soo good? James thought. Jealously crept up on him at the thought of Lily kissing other guys. Had they meant anything to her? Were they better than him?

"I think that was the best kiss I've ever had" Lily thought before shaking her head. She had just kissed Potter her sworn emeny what was wrong with her mind? It must be the hormones getting to her. That's all it was.

Lily grabbed her stuff and headed down to lunch quickly before James could follow her. She was determined not to tell her friends what was on her mind.

kay... so i wrote this when i was like in 6th grade and was going 2 just delete it bc it was so so terribly horrendous, but i decided to try and fix it. Idk... tell me what you think.


End file.
